


Just Love Me

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this is my version of the break up story, NO it's not real, but i felt like i needed to write this to end my healing process. And it helped.</p><p> </p><p>The story is sad, but it has a silver light ending. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love Me

“Don’t… please don’t go.” Adam tried again, he actually accepted this idea last night, they slept one last time in their bed, cuddled in each other’s warm bodies, like nothing was wrong, that’s probably why Adam can’t cope with seeing Sauli with his bags packed and ready to leave. “Please stay, we’ll make it work, I’ll try more, I promise!”

 

“Adam.” Sauli’s voice was soothing, soft and careful.

 

“Please! How am I supposed to live without you?” Adam got down on his knees.

 

“You don’t get it… I ask myself that same question every time you leave out the door, baby. I hurt like this every time and I know you do too. And even when you come back, I feel like you’re just gluing pieces of my heart back together, but each time a piece goes missing… we lost too many pieces, I don’t want to lose anymore. I can’t continue a relationship that’s bringing us more heartache than joy.” Adam knew just how right Sauli was, but this was still wrong in his mind.

 

“Take my hand and get up, I want to say goodbye to the man that gave changed my life completely and tell him to just trust me and see that this is not the end, this is just change and he has to deal with it.”

 

Adam rose up and took Sauli in his hands, locking himself over the smaller body crying in his shoulder.

 

“Please, I’m only asking you to love me.” Sauli says muffled from the embraced.

 

Adam confused stopped crying and swallowed the tears. “But… I do love you.”

 

“No… love me enough to let me go.”

 

A few minutes passed in total silence as they both remained still clock ticking away the punishing time memories flashing by, feeling getting stronger, then Adam unwrapped his hand from Sauli and lifted his head with a smile.

 

“Have fun on your trip. I’ll see you when you get back.” He manages to say with a straight face and wipes away the tears.

 

Sauli smiles, nods and lifts on his toes so he could kiss Adam’s forehead. “I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never though i could actually write ever again, i was destroyed, broken, torn appart and mentaly sick yesterday, but today as i wrote this words, it all started to make sense.
> 
> I WILL continue to write fics about them, maybe i'll even pair them w other people, maybe a reunion fic, maybe a fantasy. But i knoe they'll never be reality based like before. This my be the my last reality based fic. But don't be sad, cause change is good :)
> 
> Love Sauli.  
> Love Adam.  
> Love Saulbert.
> 
> But love enough to let go.


End file.
